


In summer the song sings itself.

by MoonyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Central Park, M/M, New York City, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyPie/pseuds/MoonyPie
Summary: Louis tiene planes para el verano. Harry ayuda a un amigo. Todo sucede en Central Park.





	1. Shaken by your beauty.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliestrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliestrike/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA:  
> Esto es algo que escribí para mi mejor amiga, pero quise compartirlo e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no fuera algo exclusivo y todos lo pudieran leer. Probablemente te encontrarás con cosas que no tengan mucho sentido para ti; aún así, espero que disfrutes y te diviertas mucho con la historia.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Dedicado a mi bro AmelieStrike. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (muy atrasado)  
> Sé que hubiese sido más fácil mandarte el archivo por mensaje, pero quise sorprenderte y someterme a la opinión pública. Te amo mucho y agradezco infinitamente tu existencia y que estés en mi vida, eres alguien muy especial y por eso quise celebrar tu cumpleaños con esta historia, creo que es una buena forma de honrarte porque tú fuiste la culpable de mi historial aquí xD  
> Esto es por ti, para ti, espero que te guste o, al menos, te diviertas un rato.

****

\- ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Harry intenta abrirse camino hacia el andén, pronto se da cuenta que su esfuerzo será inútil y decide dejarse llevar por el mar de gente que lo remolca hasta las escaleras del subterráneo, espera que aquel tumulto lo conduzca hacia la salida correcta; ya en la superficie, camina hacia la esquina más cercana y permanece ahí, inerte, lo que provoca que los demás transeúntes colapsen contra él. No sabe en qué día vive, pero sabe que es lo suficientemente temprano para ver cómo cobra vida la ciudad. Con una mano se talla los ojos y con la otra busca dentro de su bolsillo un papel con el que ha estado jugando gran parte del trayecto, ahora está todo arrugado, pero aún es legible. Gira la cabeza hacia todas direcciones, busca cualquier letrero que el indique hacia dónde seguir su camino.

"Genial, sólo dos calles más, debo cruzar hacia la izquierda y luego..." piensa para sí mismo cuando es interrumpido por un oficinista que, con todo y café en mano, comienza a insultarlo para que se quite.

\- ¡Ojalá te quemes la lengua, imbécil!

Está lo suficientemente frustrado ya para tener que lidiar con gente así. Normalmente es muy paciente, pero hoy está particularmente gruñón, está odiando todo, en especial el momento en que se ofreció para cubrir a su amigo en el trabajo. Creyó que era una buena idea, los últimos días se había sentido un poco deprimido, el estar lejos de casa y la escuela lo tienen así. Jamás alguien se hubiese referido a él como una persona pesimista, en verdad no lo era, hacía las cosas por gusto y las que no, las portaba orgullosamente como aprendizaje, siempre con una sonrisa y maravillado con lo que el mundo le pudiese ofrecer, nunca se le consideraría una persona particularmente amargada, insatisfecha, ni siquiera infeliz. El insomnio se ha apropiado de él, lleva ya varios días pasando sus noches con la mirada fija al techo, a la pared o al reloj, no aprecia este ritual, pero ya se le está haciendo costumbre. Apenas tiene semana y media fuera de la escuela y la falta de dinero le impide volver a casa, aunque piensa que eso es bueno, pues no tiene ganas de aparentar que todo está bien; la escuela, la ciudad, su nueva vida no es como la había imaginado y no tiene el valor para decirle a sus padres que toda esa determinación de estudiar en la NYAA (New York Academy of Arts), fue esmerarse en vano. Prefiere fingir en una llamada que pasar un verano entero pretendiendo que muere por volver a la ciudad. Lucha para convencerse que esta situación es temporal, que es el estrés de los finales y las calificaciones, que pronto se sentirá mejor.

El oficinista, enojado, le grita un par de cosas más, pero Harry lo ignora, da un suspiro y retoma su ruta, remembrando las circunstancias que lo tienen maldiciendo personas a mitad de la calle.

 

_Hace unas horas un alboroto en la cocina lo animó a levantarse de la cama, era su amigo intentando no despertarlo; él ha sido su único apoyo desde que los exámenes y trabajos finales comenzaron a devorarlo y se convirtiera en esta masa roída por el desespero y la ansiedad._

_-Lo siento, intenté no hacer ruido, no sabía si lograste dormir. - Dice su compinche en el momento en que lo ve parado en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Me encontraba disfrutando de un plácido sueño, bailando felizmente entre las calles de Tokio... y me despertó tu tos._

_Ignorando el sarcasmo, Niall se sorbe los mocos y utiliza la manga de su sudadera para limpiarse, carraspeando mientras se sirve agua caliente en una taza._

_-Odio todo, estar enfermo es lo peor._

_-No dormir es lo peor_

_-No dormir por estar enfermo es lo peor._

_-Deberíamos morir...- declara convencido mientras se tira en un sillón destartalado que bien podría ser el hogar de unas cuantas liendres y ratas._

_-Me encantaría- asegura Niall, sentándose lentamente a su lado,soltando quejidos de dolor- Pero debo salir a trabajar en un rato más._

_-Creí que eso estaba descartado, apenas puedes moverte. Contagiarás a todos, empeorarás..._

_-Oye, hay cuentas que pagar- Mentira, las cuentas están cubiertas, ambos son unos pequeños señoritos a quienes sus padres han dado dinero para cubrir las necesidades básicas y alguno que otro lujo, Harry lo sabe y no puede evitar parecer desconcertado- Bueno...no, pero ¿podrías pensar en las pequeñas criaturas que dependen de mi presencia para hacer de su día el mejor que han experimentado hasta ahora?_

_-¿Cómo sobreviviríamos sin ti, manojo de sinsentido ruidoso?_

_-Además,es ese dinero el que paga por nuestra estricta, lujosa e ndispensable dieta de alcohol y pizza. ¿en verdad planeas terminar con el bello estilo de vida que llevamos? ¿Tirarás a la basura todo lo que hemos construido? ¿Es esa la clase de personas que queremos ser? Piénsalo...- Niall hace una mueca, está a punto de darle un sorbo a su taza de té cuando estornuda, tirándose encima parte del líquido caliente.- ¡Carajo!_

_-Insisto en que no salgas._

 

_-Me encantaría quedarme a morir, pero no tengo tiempo de cancelar a los dueños y la mayoría ya me pagó por adelantado, no puedo fallar, se correrá la voz de mi irresponsabilidad. Deshonor en mi nombre, mi apellido; se sabrá por los tiempos de los tiempos y hasta los confines del mundo, jamás me darán un trabajo de verano otra vez.... Me siento bien, Harry, en verdad.  
Con otro estornudo repentino, Niall vierte el resto de la bebida sobre el sillón y busca con desesperación un pañuelo para limpiar el fluido que emana de su nariz._

 

-Dieta de pizza y alcohol... ¡¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?!- Se reclama así mismo Harry al recordar la escena; ahora está parado frente a un pequeño local de comida, saca una vez más el pedazo de papel arrugado para rectificar. - "Tyrell's" Sí, aquí es.

-Disculpa, yo...uhm, vengo por... soy Harry. - Eso último sonó más a pregunta, de todos modos, la chica en el mostrador apenas le presta atención.

\- ¿Harry?... Tú eres el reemplazo del rubio, ¿cierto? - lo interrumpe una mujer en delantal que luce tan atareada que siente pena por tener que molestarla. - Están esperando afuera, llegas un poco tarde. Dame un par de minutos y te llevo con ellos.

Asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda en un pequeño espacio vacío al lado del mostrador, hay mucha gente en el lugar. Jamás había visitado esta cafetería, ni porque Niall prácticamente se la vive ahí desde hace casi dos meses; es un tanto pequeña, como cualquier local de comida en NY, pero el olor a café y pan recién horneado le brindan una sensación acogedora. La decoración llama su atención: rosas en todos lados; cuadros, bordados, pinturas, platones...todo en tonos dorados y colores pastel que contrastan con los muebles y aparadores de madera, cascadas de foquitos cuelgan del techo y sobre el mostrador hay un pedazo de madera tallada con la leyenda "Growing Strong". Permanece contemplando el lugar hasta que percibe que ya no hay tanto bullicio y parece que el sitio se ha vaciado un poco; la chica de antes lo llama al otro lado del mostrador y lo guía por un pequeño corredor pasando la caja registradora.

-Lo siento, es hora pico, todos quieren su desayuno y estamos algo cortos con el personal. En fin, ¿Dónde está el periquillo?

-¿Hmm?

-Niall ¿está bien? Sólo mandó un mensaje diciendo que se encontraba indispuesto después de volver de la guerra, pero que mandaría a su mejor agente a cubrirlo por hoy.

Harry sonrió al reconocer las palabras de su amigo, era ese toque de drama con irreverencia lo que lograba que Niall se saliera con la suya, siempre.

\- ¿Está crudo?

-Oh, no, nada de eso. Anoche enfermó, tiene una especie de catarro; él quería venir, pero en verdad se siente muy mal.

\- ¿De verdad? Espero que no sea un virus, nuestra repostera también está enferma.

Harry se detuvo por un momento, algo en su cerebro hizo ruido. Había escuchado a su amigo hablar muy apasionadamente sobre "La Repostera", pero desconocía qué tan involucrado estaba su amigo con...la masa; cada vez que la mencionaba, Niall encontraba una manera de desviar la atención hacia su talento culinario. "Oh, claro. 'Sólo voy por cupcakes'; 'El pastel de chocolate es delicioso'; 'Este es el mejor croissant de la ciudad'...troglodita mentiroso". Harry interrumpió su rabieta cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del local, una especie de patio con tres pequeñas mesas y, en una esquina, platos con agua y comida para perro: sus clientes lo esperaban con las correas amarradas a un poste, estaban tan ansiosos que empezaron a mover las colas a la par en cuanto los vieron acercarse.

\- ¿Son... estos son todos?

-Sí, ¿Niall te explicó todo lo que tienes qué hacer? -Harry asintió mientras se agachaba para acariciar al perro más cercano, un Beagle- Bien, ese es Gaius, esos de allá son Doogie Howser, Stabler y Terminator; como puedes ver, son los más grandes. Y estos amiguitos de aquí son Briemund, Arya, Padme y... este es Emrys. ¿Todo bien?

-Es que...no pensé que fueran tantos

-Oh, no te dejes impresionar, en realidad todos son muy tranquilos y obedientes, pero...- baja la voz y se acerca a Harry- Si yo fuera tú, separaría a Gaius de Padme, le gusta acosarla y ella no tiene mucha paciencia; también mantén alejados a Stabler y Terminator, a veces pelean por ser el macho Alfa. Espero que no tengas problemas.

Harry tenía otra pregunta en la punta de la lengua y, cuando apenas pudo notarlo, ya tenía 8 correas distribuidas en ambas manos y tuvo un deja vú, pues estaba siendo acarreado hacia una puerta que daba hacia un callejón.

-Oh, espera, se te olvida esto. - La chica le pasa sobre el hombro lo que parece ser una mochilita. 

\- ¿Qué..?

-Para cuando debas recoger sus...desechos, ya sabes, hay bolsas ahí, algunos juguetes...cosas de perros. Debo volver, nos vemos en un rato. Diviértanse.

La puertecilla que conecta el local con el callejón se cerró rápidamente. Harry respira profundo, sabe que en cuanto dé el primer paso, todo será un alboroto, los perros están demasiado emocionados por su paseo matutino.

Hasta ahora ha podido controlar el desastre y se siente aliviado cuando logra cruzar una de las entradas de Central Park, lleva el cabello alborotado y las manos llenas de correas que dan tirones en todas direcciones. Los animalitos insisten en enredarse o detenerse de improviso, orinan en todos los lugares que pueden y, en cuanto unos empiezan a trotar siempre debe hay uno que se detiene para hacer sus necesidades. Será una mañana muy larga, se está arrepintiendo de no pedir algo mientras esperaba en la cafetería, necesita café CON URGENCIA.

A mitad del paseo se detiene a levantar los desechos de Arya, suelta las correas y los perros empiezan a olfatear el césped, pero se quedan cerca... todos menos Emrys, que se aburrió de molestar a sus compañeros de paseo y decide perseguir una ardilla. Apenas Harry se levanta, ve a Emrys corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los campos de softball, toma como puede al resto de los perros y se apresura a capturarlo.

Desgraciadamente es muy temprano, así que no hay gente que pueda ayudarlo, por otro lado nadie puede oír sus desgarradores gritos llenos de desespero y está bastante agradecido por eso. Emrys corre y corre hasta que pierde de vista a la ardilla, pero encuentra algo más interesante...

*********

-Permiso, permiso. ¿Podría, por favor...? ¡Muévase señora!

La mujer no tiene la mínima intención de quitarse, sólo lo mira de arriba hacia abajo y gruñe con el desdén característico de los neoyorquinos, todos aquí tienen prisa, el tiempo es lo más valioso que tienen los habitantes de esta ciudad y no lo van a desperdiciar por alguien más.

Lucha contra el impulso de mirar su reloj, sabe que ya es tarde y la impuntualidad no forma parte de él, es la voluntad esta caótica ciudad que decidió jugarle mal con trenes que tardan, una inmensa fila para comprar desayuno y viejitos malhumorados que caminan demasiado lento. Abriéndose paso de manera agresiva, logra llegar al semáforo antes de que cambie de color y deba esperar dos minutos al lado de la viejita que, sin duda alguna, proyectará su odio con la mirada. El sol ya casi sale por completo y está llegando al lado de la calle donde los edificios ya no dan sobra alguna que lo proteja, a pesar de ser temprano, es verano y eso significa que el inclemente sol quema apenas te toca.

Cruza la 5a. Avenida mientras desenreda la bufanda de su cuello, correría si pudiera, pero el vaso de té caliente en su mano le hace considerarlo; con un pie en Central Park acelera el paso.   
No hay tiempo de caminar por la ruta habitual, debe tomar un atajo, aunque el camino sea irregular, está decidido a ahorrarse unos minutos rodeando el estanque, cruzando por el pasto. Se detiene a tomar aire en cuanto divisa Belvedere Castle, ya falta menos, siente el alivio y retoma su andar. Al acercarse nota que hay dos camionetas listas para descargar material (o llevárselo) justo frente al teatro Delacorte, no tiene ni idea de las actividades del día, pero está seguro que le tocará lo más pesado por llegar tarde.

"Shakespeare en el Parque" es un evento que se lleva a cabo cada año durante el verano dónde presentan dos obras diferentes del dramaturgo inglés. Louis ha sido parte de la producción durante los últimos tres años, todo por parte de su escuela. Muchos de sus compañeros, y él mismo, fueron recomendados por los maestros gracias a su buen desempeño en clases, por ahora ningún alumno puede actuar en las obras, sus actividades de limitan a apoyar y aprender de otros elementos teatrales como vestuario, maquillaje, utilería, etc...

Sonríe ante lo que piensa que será un buen día, pero al frente de la puerta del Teatro, supervisando lo que sea que esté pasando, hay un Liam con el ceño fruncido que ha notado su presencia, hace señas para indicarle lo que ya intuye: es demasiado tarde, hay mucho trabajo y está de malas... suspira, mentalizándose. Antes de dar un paso, escucha un alboroto proveniente del campo de sofball.

-¡¡EMRYS!! ¡DETENTE!

Un perro pequeño y blanco se dirige hacia él, corriendo a todo lo que sus patitas le permiten, se detiene justo ante sus pies, lo mira curiosamente y empieza a olfatearlo, se agacha para tomarlo por el collar.

-Hola, uhmmm... Emrys.

\- ¡NO LO SUELTES!

Demasiado tarde, Emrys sólo se quedó quieto por cortesía, dejó de recibir atención en el momento en que un joven alto y de cabello rizado apareció en el horizonte. Parecía que los rayos del sol eran su adorno personal, estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, le dio impresión que Emrys lo tuvo corriendo un buen rato, traía las manos engarrotadas entre correas y venía acompañado de otros perros; Harry miró a Emrys con alivio y sonrió, unos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas. Louis tuvo que parpadear varias veces, de pronto todo brillaba más, no sabía si era la luz, una alucinación, algún efecto de los pesticidas o del estanque, todo era más cálido, todo era mejor; tenía toda su atención, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio y él sólo quería seguir siendo el espectador de tan magnífico evento que era ver sonreír a este bello desconocido. El chico se acercaba cada vez más, Louis intentaba calmarse internamente, enfriarse un poco, pero la exquisita criatura seguía sonriendo. Fue hasta que le devolvió la mirada, que se dio cuenta que había estado contemplándolo desde que se presentó. En el momento que parecía inevitable un intercambio de palabras, sintió un tirón en la mano, la expresión del bello ser perdió todo entusiasmo y se tornó angustiada al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrieron:

\- ¡EMRYS, NO!

Harry ya ni siquiera volteó a verlo, corrió junto con toda la manada detrás de la pequeña bola blanca que se movía a gran velocidad con dirección hacia el otro lado de Central Park. Todo pasó tan rápido, que no fue hasta un momento después que notó que algo le faltaba: Emrys había huído con su bufanda.

Louis permaneció inmóvil, flotando entre lo que parecía la realidad y un sueño, sintió cómo algo cálido palpitaba dentro de su pecho y luego comenzaba a expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonreír. En cuanto pudo volver en sí, buscó con la mirada a aquel individuo, a esa ráfaga de encanto que lo dejó sacudido por su belleza. 


	2. Waiting for the fire...

Un desesperado Liam cortó el efecto dramático que estaba trabajando mientras juntaba fuerzas para salir corriendo; le tomó sólo una fracción de segundo a Louis para decidir que iría tras aquel chico de rosadas mejillas y camisa desabotonada, fue casi instintivo. Lo alcanzaría, lo tomaría por el brazo; esperando que el resplandor de este magnífico ser no lo cegase por completo, acariciaría el dorso de su mano para tranquilizarlo y...y... pues lo ayudaría a capturar al pequeño problemático para recuperar su bufanda, obviamente. Sonreía para sí mismo, después de todo sería un GRAN día; dio un sorbo a su té, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos...

-¡Louis!

Liam le hacía señas desde un camion de carga, seguro que percibió su intención de huir; así es la gente responsable e histérica como él: no te los puedes quitar de encima hasta que termines tus obligaciones y, aún después, te llenan de más cosas por hacer porque el trabajo para ellos nunca, nunca termina. Ha empeorado progresivamente debido a su última ruptura, todo empezó por querer evadirse y ocupar su mente en algo; ahora busca proyectos grandes con responsabilidades mayores. Es una buena persona, pero su perfeccionismo y estrés lo vuelven algo molesto.

-¡Vamos, Louis, te quiero aquí hoy! -Gritaba, moviendo unas piezas grandes de madera,pero sin perderle de vista en ningún momento- ¡Eso es, mueve ese trasero! -Varias personas a su alrededor no pudieron contener la risa y él se limitó a enrojecer lo más que pudo, con la mirada aún fija en él.

-¿Así te gusta?- preguntaba mientras descendía por la pendiente entre el lago y el sendero que lleva al Teatro, con movimientos exagerados de cadera para alimentar la ira de su compañero -Vamos, no pongas esa cara,sólo fueron unos minutos y...

-Valiosos minutos- Interrumpió Liam- Minutos en que todo se vuelve un caos y te necesito aquí conmigo.

-Woah...esa es una fuerte declaración. Muy poético, en verdad. ¿Es tu manera sutil de decirme que no puedes vivir sin mi?¿Que no dejas de pensar en mi trasero?

-Cállate, sabes a lo que me refiero- Bajó del camión de un salto, casi sin esfuerzo; sacando el pecho y levantando la cabeza en un intento estúpido para lucir intimidante- Maldito irresponsable.

-Oye, no hay necesidad de insultarme sólo porque no sienta lo mismo.- Con un gesto de frustración, Liam pone las manos sobre la cintura, esperando el vómito de burlas que, de un momento a otro, Louis ya logró hilar en su cabeza- Que me haya cruzado con la divinidad encarnada no significa que tú y yo no seamos amigos.

-Llegas tarde... ¿Y DROGADO?

\- Oh, sí. Recibí una dosis muy fuerte hace poco, creí que no sobreviviría. Fue tanto el éxtasis, tan intenso, tan...tan...efímero. De verdad, Liam ¿No lo viste? Necesito saber que fue verdad, dime que fuiste testigo.

-¿De la jauría de perros que creí que te pisaría?-Hubo un silencio, Liam intentaba conectar alguna idea, en realidad no sabía que más decir. Louis sólo sonreía y daba sorbos a su té -¿Puedes, por favor, darme unos segundos de seriedad?

Louis soltó un bufido, mientras buscaba las palabras para describir lo que había experimentado, la adrenalina lo abandonaba y de pronto sintió como también el calor dejaba su cuerpo. Entró en consciencia de lo ridículo que sería explicar el "encuentro" con alguien a quien apenas pudo ver, con quien no tuvo oportunidad de hablar y ahora no tenía manera de encontrarlo. La realidad lo golpeó y desvaneció la sonrisa de su rostro, comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un error: debió correr tras él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, estúpido sentido de obligación que lo llevo al lado contrario. El desconcierto y la amargura se adueñaron de su semblante.

-Oye, tranquilo.- La preocupación inundó su rostro- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? Luces como si esos perros te hubieran sacado un buen susto.

-Sí, al parecer...-Se aferraba con ambas manos a su té en un intento desesperado por obtener un poco de calor. No mentía, en realidad tenía miedo de no contemplar nunca más algo parecido, de no volver a encontrar nunca al excepcional individuo que, definitivamente, dejó una impresión en él.¿En realidad las personas pueden enamorarse así de rápido?

Se siente un idiota por pensar que esa coincidencia con alguien a quien sólo vio por unos segundos, pudiese tratarse de algo especial. Quizás él ni siquiera es real, pareciera que es un mundo muy fuera de su alcance. Todo es tan confuso cuando entras a un terreno desconocido, a veces desespera porque siente que se pierde de algo grande.

Es una maldición para él, como actor, ser capaz de sentir tanto, de expresarse con tanta intensidad y tener que representar sentimientos tan fuertes, cuando él jamás lo ha sentido realmente, no por nadie y no así. Ha rechazado todos los roles amorosos en sus trabajos escolares porque siente que no le hace justicia a algo tan grande que aún no logra comprender. La esperanza lo encontró para agitarlo un poco y ahora se alejaba... como cierto perro con su bufanda. Hizo una mueca al recordar a Emrys.

Liam contemplo la escena y pudo sentir el conflicto interno de su amigo; a diferencia de él, hace algún tiempo que bebió de lo que cree fue amor. Las cosas no terminaron bien y aún se culpa por todo; pero sabe lo que es sentir que flotas en vez de caminar, el estar sujeto a la voluntad de alguien con tan sólo una mirada, la placentera compañía de alguien, construir algo con base en los dulces y gratos momentos que no quieres que jamás terminen. La nostalgia lo golpeó.

-Largo de aquí. Todavía puedes alcanzarlo.- Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, de hecho, empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del Teatro.- ¡Muévete! No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Louis estaba absorto ante la respuesta de su amigo. Su espasmo duró poco, pues una energía desconocida lo hacía caminar, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pero iba lleno de convicción. Tenía que sentir eso nuevamente, tenía que saber... tenía que encontrarlo.

* * * * * *

\- Estás hablando al teléfono de Niall, probablemente esté haciendo algo asombroso y no puedo contestar. Si dejas un mensaje, me comunicaré contigo en cuanto pueda. Si dejas un mensaje sexy, definitivamente te llamaré.

-¿Niall? Necesito tu ayu...- Harry se detiene para respirar, ya van tres mensajes jadeantes que deja en el buzón de Niall, está completamente desesperado.

Lleva ya bastante rato persiguiendo la sombra de un perro prófugo, piensa en volver a la cafetería y darse por vencido, pero las consecuencias se lo impiden. Quién sabe quién sea su dueño y qué problemas tenga Niall con esa persona. Los demás perros también lucen exhaustos, algunos incluso ya se han acostado en el pasto y Harry aprovecha para sentarse sobre una piedra cercana, deshace lo que queda de su peinado matutino y recoge nuevamente su cabello.

-Bueno...¿alguno tiene una idea de dónde pueda estar nuestro amiguito?- Sus acompañantes se muestran muy poco interesados en él, prefieren estirar las patitas y cerrar los ojos.-Uuuugh. No hay manera en que encuentre a Emrys, y la única persona que puede ayudarme está en cama con fiebre, mocos y delirando...más de lo normal.

El cansancio lo golpea de pronto, se acomoda en la piedra, recarga sus codos en los muslos y sostiene su cabeza con las manos; ojalá pudiese sentir ese sopor por las noches, seguramente podría dormir, dormir es bueno. Sabe que no es el momento ideal, pero el peso de la existencia que lo mantiene despierto de pronto lo abandona, de cierto modo, el agotamiento lo libera y es capaz de cerrar los ojos.

Su alivio se interrumpe por las vibraciones de su celular, sacándolo de su trance.

-Harry, no sabía que sufrieras ansiedad por separación. Desperté y tengo llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz tuyos. 

-Todo esto es tu culpa. Diablos, es un maldito desastre.

\- Woooah ¿Estás bien? Suenas como si hubiese pasado algo realmente malo.

-¿Qué parte de "Es un desastre" no entiendes?

-La parte en la que mi corazón sabe que eres un exagerado. Vamos, sólo son perros. ¿Qué significa esta catástrofe?

-¿Sólo son perros y yo soy un exagerado?

-Ajá. Ajá.

-Entonces...

-...ajá

\- Supongo que está bien...

-...ajááááá

-... perder a uno de los perros.

-...Oh, uuuuh ¡No, no! Maldición ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te muevas! Me pongo los pantalones y voy en camino. Voy en camino. ¿A quién perdiste?

-No lo perdí, escapó. Sólo corrió y...corrió.

-¡EMRYS! ¿No te dije que lo tuvieras vigilado? ¿Que podías soltar cualquier correa menos la de ese bribón?

-Ugh. Mira, sólo llamaba para que me dieras ideas de lugares para buscar, pero creo que tendré que ir con los guardabosques o, no sé, alguien con autoridad.

-¿Insinúas que no tengo poder suficiente para resolver esto? Te diré dónde está ese pillo y ni siquiera tendré que levantarme de la cama.

-Entonces deja de hacerme perder la paciencia y dime a dónde ir...

-Bueno, mi valiente príncipe, tome camino, pues debe dirigirse hacia el Castillo. Oh, y espero que lleve puesto un cinturón, para que sus pantalones no se caigan de la sorpresa.

Con cara de fastidio, Harry toma las correas de los cansados perros y camina hacia la dirección indicada por Niall, esperando terminar con la persecución y pueda ir a casa para golpear a su amigo. Se siente motivado.

 

* * * * *

-¡Lou! ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que traer unas cosas, vamos a dejarte arriba un momento.

-No te muevas mucho. Grita cuando termines.

En cuanto miró hacia abajo ya no había nadie, estaba tembloroso. Sólo tenía que concentrarse y...terminaría rápido, sí, eso haría. Podría ser más eficiente si no estuviera haciendo el trabajo con una sola mano, los nervios lo tienen abrazando parte de la columna frente a él. Ahí, suspendido en las alturas, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, pudo percibir la ironía de su la situación; la decepción mantenía su espíritu aplastado contra el piso, aunque físicamente tuviese los pies a unos metros por encima de todo.

Todos los años alguien debe subir y pasar toda la mañana sobre un poste de madera que sale de un extremo de la estructura, a colocar cables y decoraciones para la ambientación de la escena. Todo mundo sabe que no es muy bueno en las alturas y el calor le afecta demasiado, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, esta tarea en solitario fue la excusa perfecta para saborear su decepción donde nadie pudiese molestarlo.

Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por las cercanías, no tendría el tiempo ni la energía de recorrer Central Park entero, sobra decir que su búsqueda no tuvo resultados y sentía la derrota emanando de él . Volvió cabizbajo, sin disposición de hablar con Liam. De todos modos, cuando regresó, él no estaba y se ofreció a hacer la tarea que nadie quería llevar a cabo.

Llevaba rato colgado contemplando la existencia, resignarse era su única opción. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se recriminaba por creer que tendía una oportunidad. Era por sus sueños, sí, toda esa escena le resultaba familiar porque ya había tenido sueños así, sólo que en ellos no había perros. Se había visto acompañado en ese mismo parque, dando largas caminatas llenas de risas, barcos de papel en un lago, manos grandes sosteniendo la suya... Suspiró, se frotó los ojos, no sabía si podría contener el llanto. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha vivido con esta imagen mental, deseando experimentar esa alteración de los sentidos. Procura saciar ese apetito con hábitos que no logran más que vaciarlo poco a poco. Quizás por eso esta casualidad le afectó tanto, tal vez es un truco de su propia mente: proyectar de golpe sus fantasías en alguien que le pareció atractivo. 

El viento acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas y apenas lograba mover unos mechones de cabello; esperaba que la brisa se llevara sus pensamientos y dispersara lo que ahora sentía. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar la nube de fatalidad que ocupaba su mente, necesitaba concentrarse. Miró nuevamente hacia abajo, el hueco en el pecho se fue hacia su estómago, pensaba si la caída lo mataría o sólo se rompería una pierna. Se aferró nuevamente al mástil y siguió trabajando.

****

No suele abandonar frecuentemente su cargo, pero Liam tenía antojo de una de esas paletas que supuestamente tienen cara personajes infantiles famosos, pero al abrirlas son deformes y horribles, a él le provocan mucha risa. Aprovechaba el viaje para apartarse del estrés de sus obligaciones. Iba tan ensimismado, que no notó a la pequeña criatura que se emocionó de verlo y comenzó a seguirlo de vuelta al Teatro.

Del otro lado de la avenida que divide Central Park en Este y Oeste, Harry asomaba la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones hasta que divisó a la esponjosa bolita café brincando detrás de un desconocido. Para su mala suerte, no podía cruzar la vía por la cantidad de automóviles que pasaban a gran velocidad. Picó el botón para los transeúntes.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Carajo, deténganse.

El resto de los perros seguían cansados, se sentaron tranquilamente, negándose a participar en otra persecución. Gritar era inútil, así que decidió no perder de vista al individuo al que Emrys escoltaba. La afluencia de los carros bajó y el policía de tránsito les cedió el paso. Caminó lo más rápido que su compañía le permitía.

No fue sino hasta que estaba frente a la entrada del Teatro, que Liam se percató de la presencia del pequeño Emrys.

-¿Que haces aquí? Debes dejar de venir.- Emrys rascaba su pantalón, esperando recibir un poco de afecto- Sí, yo también te extraño....¿Qué traes puesto?

Removió la bufanda llena de hojas y basura que alguien más amarró al cuello de Emrys. El pobre animal jadeaba por el calor y le agradeció a Liam, llenándole de lenguetazos y moviendo su rabito. Lo tomó en sus brazos y cruzó la entrada del Teatro.

Un desesperado y cansado Harry apareció recargándose en el marco del acceso. Ya sin energía, soltó a los perros que se dispersaron por el escenario y empezaron a curiosear, algunos sólo buscaron una sombra para acostarse.

-...dis....disculpa. Ese...es- jadeaba, lucía tan agitado-...es...ese perro viene conmigo.

Liam no tuvo que verlo dos veces para saber que era él a quien Louis fue a buscar tan desesperadamente en la mañana. Pantalones ajustados, camisa suelta, cabello rizado y bellamente recogido en un moño, botas excéntricas... su belleza resplandecía, aún cuando estaba agotado, definitivamente era él.

Le ofreció un asiento y un vaso con agua, no escondía la emoción que sentía por su amigo, si tan sólo alguien pudiese darle razón de dónde se encontraba Louis. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese del otro lado del parque. El resto del equipo comenzó a acercarse para mimar a los perros. 

Arriba, lejano de todo, todavía colgaba Louis, compadeciéndose de sí mismo. No tenía idea que su felicidad descansaba justo debajo de sus narices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este capítulo no pasó por mi beta, así que cualquier cosa mal hecha (todo), háganmela saber.
> 
> y...
> 
> Pues esto se está volviendo más difícil de lo que pensé, creí que lo tendría terminado para estas fechas, pero no es así, y no quiero alargarlo más de lo debido. Se supone que sería una historia corta xD También quise que todo fuera lindo, amoroso y bello con campanas de boda...
> 
> En fin, me esforzaré por componer esto, apresurar un poco las cosas y...pues ya.
> 
> :3  
> Felices Navidades. Más Feliz Año nuevo.
> 
> Sean felices, sí...
> 
>  
> 
> P.D: Querida AmelisStrike, la calidad de mi historia en ningún momento refleja el cariño que le tengo y sufro porque no creo hacerle justicia nunca. AIMH.


End file.
